


Все колыбельные печальны

by mycravatundone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Skywalker Family Tragedy, TROS AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycravatundone/pseuds/mycravatundone
Summary: Она никогда не в силах понять, почему Люк простил отца. Никогда. Пока однажды не приходится.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo (mentioned), Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 9





	1. Тогда

У нее нет ни времени, ни сил горевать. Горе требует личного пространства — непозволительная роскошь в их условиях. Горе непродуктивно, горе не дает работать. Лея давит его железной рукой, опускает под воду и держит, пока оно не затихает хотя бы на пару дней. Только в самый первый раз она не была готова — при виде воссоединения семьи беженцев, обнимавшихся в главном ангаре, едва родители вышли из шаттла, а дети, смуглые мальчик и девочка, рванули к ним. Мужчина лет сорока подхватил девочку на руки, закружил, поцеловал в лоб. Пришлось закрыть глаза и размеренно подышать, циклично, заставляя себя делать вдохи и выдохи. Воздух горел в легких. Какое счастье, что она была одна, и никто не заметил.

Но это был единственный раз, и в дальнейшем Лея -- сама себе хозяйка.

Днем, по крайней мере.

Ночью хуже. Ожидая этого, в первые несколько недель Лея намеренно урабатывается так, чтобы засыпать, едва коснувшись подушки, и не видеть снов. Но вот чего никто не говорит о горе: оно хитро и эгоистично, и оно не проходит со временем.

_Папа поет ей колыбельную, и от мотива хочется плакать._

_Лея перебивает посередине куплета вопросом, почему песня такая печальная. Папа, кажется, удивлен тем, что Лея еще не спит, проводит рукой по ее распущенным волосам. Его глаза, обычно такие живые и лукавые, полны горечи._

_— Все колыбельные печальны, — шепотом говорит папа, — потому что все родители боятся за своих детей._

_— Не бойся, — отвечает Лея тоже почему-то шепотом. — Я могу за себя постоять. Я уже большая._

_— Я знаю. — Папа смотрит куда-то вдаль, словно думает о чем-то, о чем можно думать только ночью, при свете ночного фонаря. Он приоткрывает рот, но ничего не говорит, передумав. У него теплые руки, большие и безопасные._

_Он допевает колыбельную, целует Лею и гасит фонарь. Комната погружается во тьму._

От каждого такого сна Лея просыпается резко, как от удара, и заходится крупной дрожью. Это — единственное время, пред-утренний час, когда можно отпустить свой собственный поводок. Когда до побудки остается десять минут, Лея заставляет себя подышать и успокоиться. На сегодня достаточно. Норма выполнена.

  
Эти сны, по крайней мере, лучше тех, в которых кричит под пытками Хан.

*

После Эндора слишком много дел, чтобы тратить время и силы еще и на ненависть, а потому она отказывается от неё, как отказывается признать кровного отца. Она — Лея Органа, дочь Бэйла и Брехи Органа, взращенная ими в любви. Это всё, что имеет значение.

  
Но Люк — Люк, ее брат, ее кровь, ее близнец, пришедший на празднование в лесу с запахом дыма на одежде и неизбывной печалью в глазах. Лея не спрашивает его об этой печали, не спрашивает о дыме или о том, как он иногда сжимает в кулак правую руку. К чему спрашивать, если она знает ответ, и ответ этот ей не понравится?

  
Каждый раз, когда Люка спрашивают о его легендарном отце, его взгляд светлеет и тяжелеет одновременно. Они не знают, думает Лея с легкой ноткой истерики, звезды, никто не знает.

  
— Он бы так гордился вами, — убежденно говорят Люку даже те, кто слышал об Энакине Скайуокере, Герое Без Страха, исключительно из старых голоновостей времен Республики.  
Люк скупо улыбается своей ненастоящей улыбкой, которую успел отточить после победы.

С Леей он не пытается говорить об отце, и Лея любит его за это, как и за многие другие маленькие черты его характера. Может быть, его такт частично следует из того, что он однажды видел один из ее многочисленных снов.

  
Это был совсем простой сон, очень реалистичный, к таким Лея бы даже могла привыкнуть, до того часто их видела: сверкающий изумруд Альдераана в иллюминаторе, такой беззащитный и драгоценный, и тяжесть руки Вейдера на ее плече. Смотри. Смотри внимательно.

Лея почувствовала, что двоится, за секунду до взрыва.

Только проснувшись, она поняла, что это был не ужас потери; она всегда ощущала его иначе. Её глазами в тот миг смотрел Люк, и Лея не хотела извиняться за это, хотя ей и стоило бы уже начинать ограждать свои чувства и мысли, как брат учил её. Почему-то эгоистичное желание, чтобы Люк увидел то, что видела она, преобладало над всем остальным.

Но Люк не отрицает ничего, ни боли, ни гнева, ни металла вместо своей правой кисти руки. Круги под его глазами становятся темнее, сами глаза — старше. Во время суда над высокопоставленными имперскими офицерами (процесс гремел на всю галактику, у Леи тогда в жилах вместо крови был каф) он молчит, пока посмертно оглашают преступления Дарта Вейдера, внимательно слушая и не пытаясь оспорить.

Он вообще все больше молчит.

Так или иначе, они не говорят об отце Люка, хотя и говорят обо всем остальном. Лея не позволит черной тени встать между ними, и так слишком много у нее забравшей; она — Лея Органа, и она любит своего брата со всей свирепостью, на которую способна, пусть и не сможет когда-либо понять или одобрить его выбор.

_Однажды она видит его сон в ответ. Она сидит среди бесконечных древних песков под небом, белым от звезд, и смотрит ввысь с жадностью путника, увидевшего воду в пустыне. Она ждет кого-то. Кто-то может прийти с минуты на минуту, кто-то очень важный и любимый._

_Она готова ждать всю жизнь._


	2. Сейчас

У него такие старые глаза, думает она. Его глаза куда старше его самого. Она всмотрелась бы в них подольше, но Люк отводит взгляд.

Мальчик с золотой гривой волос врывается в её тюремную камеру на Звезде Смерти, и кажется, что на нем еще осталось дыхание пустыни, дикой, беспощадной и наивной, как дитя. 

Она видит этого мальчика перед глазами. Он мертв. Лее хочется плакать.

Вместо этого она только крепче сжимает обе его руки, не обращая внимания на металл протеза, впивающийся в ладонь. При всем своем таланте дипломата она плоха со словами, когда они касаются эмоций: она — человек дела, а потому она прижимает ладонь к скуле Люка и заставляет его посмотреть на себя.

Они молчат пару секунд, пока Люк не говорит:

— Я думал, ты мне врежешь, едва я сойду с Сокола.

— Не хотела шокировать девочку, — отвечает Лея, и это отчасти правда: чувствовалось, как Рей привязалась к наставнику за время, проведенное с ним, хотя уже не смотрела на него, как на ожившую легенду.

Когда Рей и Люк сошли с трапа в ангар базы, у Леи уже была пара часов, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Силовое присутствие Люка она почувствовала, когда Сокол еще даже не подошел к орбите; словно сверхновая вспыхнула в груди, остро и горячо с непривычки, а потом тепло и правильно. Часть механизма, встающая на место.

Не верилось, что еще час назад Люк спускался с трапа, скользя взглядом по сотням удивленных лиц в ангаре. Находя взглядом её.

Хотела ли Лея ему врезать? Зачем врать, хотела.

Но у него были такие старые глаза.

— Лучше бы врезала, — говорит Люк с сухим смешком. Это неправильный смешок, он ему не подходит. — Я заслужил.

— Может, и заслужил, но я не захотела. Это я здесь решаю.

В ответ на это Люк только смотрит на нее как-то странно. Лея не может дать названия чувству в его взгляде, и это могло бы раздражать, но сверхновая под ребрами горит слишком жарко. Сила поет у нее в ушах; она никогда не умела, да и не стремилась научиться различать каждое из её слов, но в них торжество и уверенное спокойствие. Он здесь, он здесь, и больше она его никуда не отпустит.

Лея снова обнимает его. Брат крепкий и настоящий в ее объятии.

— Тебе нужно поесть, — говорит она, не убирая рук, и строго добавляет:

— И помыться.

*

Под конец дня они наконец улучают минуту, чтобы вырваться из неотвратимой лавины дел и обязанностей, и выходят на свежий воздух. Все стандартные часы, что Люк находится на базе, Лее не нужно быть рядом с ним, чтобы чувствовать его присутствие. Сверхновая, вернувшаяся ей под ребра, не исчезает и не слабеет.

Они совершенно неподобающе своим статусам сидят на холодной траве. Воздух чистый и пахнет местными цветами — ее команда проверяла, пыльца безопасна для людей.

Лее достаточно поднять голову к звездам, чтобы на нее нахлынуло.

Ей кажется, что она уже сидела так когда-то… Нет.

Ей кажется, что когда-то, сидя ровно так же, она знала, что будет сидеть так теперь. Уже зная запах ночной планеты, и неважно, какой планеты. Уже зная, что вырваться так — большая удача, и скоро нужно будет вернуться к делам. Уже прожив полжизни. Шутит ли это Сила, или просто у нее в крови живет привычка быть готовой к беде?

Господи, тридцать лет, а она все еще видит на небе пустую точку.

Люк тут же сжимает ее руку, не говоря ни слова. Они оба знают, как сложно подбирать выражения для таких разговоров: они — дети недоброго времени, недобрых обстоятельств и крайне недоброго человека.

— Бен снится мне, — говорит Лея, — так часто снится. Но ты, наверное, знаешь.

— Нет. Слишком большое расстояние, — поясняет Люк, чего-то не договаривая.

Лея дергает углом рта:

— Брось. Ты бы дотянулся, если бы хотел. И весточку бы дал, если бы хотел. Но не хотел.

— Я давно поставил блок на твои сны. — Не дать перевести тему разговора Люк умел всегда, советы в дипломатии от Леи здесь не требовались. Татуин быстро учит своих детей, как не дать себя обдурить, и плохие ученики долго не протянут. — У тебя не было возможности переживать… события сознательно, так что все уходило во сны. Там было слишком много личного, Лея, я не мог подглядывать.

Лея не говорит о том единственном сне, и не говорит о чужом ожидании под тысячей тысяч звезд.

— Но я могу научить тебя приглушать сны, чтобы было не так тяжело. Если хочешь, — быстро поправляется Люк, когда Лея удивленно смотрит на него. — Их можно отвести в сторону. Поплатишься качеством сна и проснешься усталой, но, думаю, к этому ты привыкла.

Не видеть снов?

Не видеть, как

_Лея поет ему колыбельную, и от мотива хочется плакать._

_Это Альдераанская колыбельная, очень старая. Как и любая песня, сочиненная горцами, она повествует о баранах. И овцах. И ягнятах, щиплющих траву. Честно говоря, текст безыскусный, но Бен хорошо под нее засыпает._

_Только сегодня ему неймется: ерзает в кровати, шмыгает носом. Его большие черные глаза блестят в свете фонаря._

_— Мама, почему песня такая грустная?_

_От вопроса перехватывает дыхание._

_Все колыбельные печальны, потому что все родители боятся за своих детей. Теперь она понимает._

_Она не говорит этого Бену. Вместо этого она подтыкает ему одеяло и целует в обе щеки, от чего он предсказуемо морщится (чмоканья — для маленьких, а ему уже пять). Бен теплый, пригревшийся под одеялом, уставший после насыщенного дня._

_— Давай спою чего-нибудь повеселее._

После каждого сна она просыпается в холоде, и ее руки дрожат, но это все, что у нее есть. Осталось и так немного.

— Нет, — твердо отвечает Лея. — Это ничего. Я лучше высплюсь.

Она знает, что Люку известна причина её отказа. Это неважно.

— Ты сам так делал?

— Я пробовал, — говорит Люк задумчиво, — когда… после пожара. В первые ночи на Эч-То. Тогда было либо глушить, либо просыпаться посреди обломков. Я, видишь ли, плохо реагирую, когда сплю. — И, помолчав, он очень тихо добавляет:

— Хотя зависит от сна.

Лее не нужно спрашивать, чтобы понимать, о каких снах он говорит. И, хотя она всю жизнь отгораживала себя от этих знаний, ей вдруг страшно хочется спросить, были ли эти сны лучше реальности? Было ли лучше ждать, чем дождаться? Ждать все детство, всю юность, под бездонной небесной пастью, белой, как кость, от недостижимых звездных сполохов, среди песка?

— Я никогда не понимала, — если сказать шепотом, то это не считается. Но весь их разговор сходится ко снам, и Лее кажется, что сны в свою очередь вели ее к этому разговору. Она чувствует себя открытой раной. — Я не понимала, как ты простил его. Почему ты любил его.

И она добавляет, не зная, о ком конкретно сейчас говорит, об отце Люка или своем сыне:

— Такое не прощают.

Зияющая дыра в небесном крое смотрит на нее через время. Железная хватка на ее плече. Игла пыточного дроида в ее руке.

Дым от погребального костра на одежде Люка. То, как он говорит слово «отец».

Люк вдруг делает кое-что, чего Лея уже не надеялась увидеть: он улыбается. Это почти та же самая улыбка, которой он улыбался в начале, чуть опуская глаза и скрестив ноги. «Почти», потому что ничего не остается неизменным. Но близко.

Он улыбается и молодеет на тридцать лет. Ни одна из его печалей не покидает его глаз, ни один из погибших учеников, но здесь и сейчас он говорит о другом, и на него даже смотреть светло.

— Ох, Лея. Помнишь, я сказал, что лучше бы ты мне врезала?

— Будешь сыпать загадками — еще врежу.

— Всегда пожалуйста, но я не об этом. Ты ответила, что это тебе решать, хочешь ты мне врезать или нет.

Лея начинает понимать, куда он ведет, и хочет спорить: понятия и проступки несравнимы, но придерживает язык. Её брат так давно не говорил помногу.

— Это мое решение и мой выбор, — говорит Люк, мальчик из пустыни, подняв глаза к звездам, — мое прощение. Я ждал его двадцать два года. Я любил его, все еще люблю. Мы сами судим, что нам делать, Лея, никто, кроме нас, не сможет. Я захотел — так. И он… захотел тоже. В конце.

Как же Лее хочется спорить сейчас. Есть личное, а есть важное; есть желания, а есть — принципы. Но она молчит, потому что в ушах её песня, которую она пела своему маленькому сыну, и она любит его, до сих пор любит, всегда будет любить.

— Ты не должна прощать, если не хочешь, — продолжает Люк светло и вместе с тем твердо, — все работает в обе стороны. Но я хотел. Я тогда еще ни разу в жизни не сдавался.

В ушах звенит так громко, что не услышать собственного дыхания, а потом вдруг перестает.

Лея глубоко вдыхает и заставляет себя выдохнуть, повторяет цикл еще пару раз для надежности. Ее руки не дрожат, и одну из них она кладет на правую руку Люка. Мизинцем нащупывает выбоину от той перестрелки c прихвостнями Джаббы.

Они сидят в тишине, рассматривая светлячков, несколько минут, или, может быть, несколько часов. Галактика несет свои волны вокруг них неторопливо, словно укачивает детей.

Из главного здания Лею окликают. Ничего без нее не могут сделать, это не изменилось и за тридцать лет. Лея смотрит на брата напоследок и чуть сжимает его запястье:

— Когда уже ты сменишь её на модель поновее? Тридцать лет не менять протеза — не дело. — У нее очень ровный голос, словно не приняла только что решения, от которого сама бы себя арестовала.

Люк мягко улыбается чему-то невидимому.

— О, это у меня в крови. — Он грациозно встает - мерзавец, в их возрасте это неприлично - и пожимает плечами.

И Лея понимает, что смеется.


End file.
